


[Podfic] Seven Deadly Sins, by CuddlyHawk

by Im_Not_Occult



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Burns, Chronic Pain, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Healthy Communication, Healthy Relationships, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Sick Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Temporary Character Death, black death, somewhat book canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_Occult/pseuds/Im_Not_Occult
Summary: We follow Aziraphale and Crowley throughout time as they check off the 7 sins and inevitably grow closer.Heed the tags. Each chapter is a different sin (see beginning notes for more info and trigger warnings).
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Seven Deadly Sins, by CuddlyHawk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Deadly Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397445) by [CuddlyHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyHawk/pseuds/CuddlyHawk). 



> 1349 (Pride) Crowley catches the Black Plague and refuses help (tw: death)  
> 1361 (Anger) Aziraphale lets Crowley know exactly how he feels about watching Crowley die (tw: graphic description of death via bubonic plague, mention of vomiting)  
> 1798 (Sloth) Crowley sleeps for a century because of chronic pain  
> 1888 (Lust) Aziraphale's temptation of a man at the gentleman's club goes wrong (tw: graphic non-con, ptsd flashbacks)  
> 1933 (Greed) Aziraphale saves books from the Nazi book burnings (tw: self-harm via burning)  
> 1968 (Gluttony) Crowley overindulges on drugs and struggles to sober himself (tw: panic attack, vomiting)  
> 2020 (Envy) Crowley is jealous of Aziraphale's 'girlfriend'

I have enjoyed this story since the first time I read it, and I'm so thrilled that the author gave me permission to record it! This is my first podfic recording of another authors' work and I hope I have given it justice. English is not my native language, but I did my best and I hope you'll enjoy it :)

If you like this story, please swing by CuddlyHawk and leave some kudos and/or comments!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397445/chapters/48381304

[Im_Not_Occult](https://soundcloud.com/user-683626691) · [Seven Deadly Sins](https://soundcloud.com/user-683626691/sets/seven-deadly-sins)

[Chapter 1, Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PHZUV9owvVb-NCWZ0Ld04XRVEF8yH546/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 2, Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Qua6P8yD5wz4mb1yLicoQvcCl2cejlIe/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 3, Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11cvJkPSMNfsIOXYXS2OSOgmrzUVBhntb/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 4, Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Y8jyJc4h2foFDVz5hhoZ25Gufd7ham-Z/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 5, Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LDyPpFshY2TlGG3wIlQdCUXfaWc85_4-/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 6, Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eGQzvme_QkhlWnRv6M3Isv0wp_e8fOdH/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 7, Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-ftX16XFxc2Z9qBAsKqauoEbxxFee5_A/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
